Naruto the Bloodedge Reudx
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: After the deaths of his mother and crush, Naruto is determind to bring down Yuuki Terumi as Naruto the Bloodedge. Watch Naruto as he defeats his enemys and protects those dear to him. Strong Naruto. NarutoxHarem


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or BlazBlue**

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

A teen with blond hair and blue eyes with three whiskers on each side of his cheeks groans as he stood up. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the late Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

"...Where the hell am I? Last thing I remember is fighting Sasuke-teme at the Valley of the End of our final battle to wake him up." Naruto muttered as he looks around the empty room.

 **"That's because I brought you here, Naruto Uzumaki." A voice says as she appears.**

Naruto's eyes went wide at the sound of the voice.

"No way...your...Kami!" Naruto says as the godess before him giggles at his reaction.

 **"That's correct, Naruto-kun. I'm assuming your wondering why I brought you here?" Kami asked as Naruto nodded his head.**

"Yeah. I was wondering that since I was looking around here." Naruto saya as he had his arms crossed.

 **"I brought you here to give you a second chance." Kami answers as Naruto stares at her.**

"...Really? But why do I fell like your about to tell me another reason?" Naruto asked as Kami giggled into her hand.

 **"You caught me. I need you help with to take care of some people in a another world." Kami began as she suddenly became seriously.**

"...Who are these people?" Naruto asked as he too became serious.

 **"...Yuuki Terumi and Reluis Clover. Along with Terumi's current body, Hazama." Kami said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.**

"...Hazama, Yuuki Terumi and Reluis Clover. They sound dangerous..." Naruto repeats the names as he saw Kami nodded her head.

 **"They are. You'll see them for yourself when you get to this world. I also want you to protect some females such as Noel Vermillion, Tsubaki Yayoi, Rachel Alcurad, Nine the Phantom, Celica A Mercry, Mai Natsumi, Saya and Litchi Faye Ling." Kami tells him as Naruto began to understand her reasoning.**

"Got it. I promise I won't let you down, Kami-chan." Naruto replies with a grin as Kami turned away to hide the blush on her cheeks.

 **"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun. I'll be watching you from above." Kami says as she snaps her fingers and Naruto disappers in a shade of light.**

* * *

Outside the town of the Kaka Village

* * *

A cat with red eyes and a tail was walking through the woods towards the Kaka village to visit his fellow cats until he stopped when he saw a young blond with spiky yellow hair and blue eyes passed out on the ground a few feet from him. His name was Jubei, one of the Six Heroes.

'What is a child doing out here? He even looks like those children I brought to the Sister a few days ago.' Jubei thought to himself as he walked over to the boy and gently scopped him into his arms.

'I should bring him back to the church.' Jubei thought before he began his travel to the church.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Church

* * *

The Sister of the church was humming to herself as she was picking out some blue barries as she had Ragna get some buckets of water for her. She stopped when she saw Jubei walking towards him with a child in his arms.

"Mister Jubei! It's good to see you!" The Sister says with a smile as Jubei gives her a smile.

"It's good to see you too, Celica." Jubei says as the Sister named Celica gasps when she saw the passed out child in his arms.

"Oh my! What happend to him?!" Celica asks as she lays the baskets down and rushs over to him.

"I'm not sure. I found him near the Kake Village and he was passed out from when I saw him. I hate to ask you this, but could you look after him for me too?"Jubei asked as gently handed the boy to Celica, who nodded her head.

"Of course. I'll make sure to keep him safe along with Ragna, Saya and Jin." Celica says as Jubei smiles at her.

"Thank you. I'll leave him in your hands." Jubei says before he walks off, leaving Celica alone with the boy in her arms.

Not wanting to keep the passed out child outside for long, Celica walked into the church to perpear a bed for the child in her arms.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto notices he was in a room and was resting on a bed.

'...Where am I?' Naruto wondered as he slowly sat up on the bed.

"I see your finally awake." Naruto heard a kind voice and sees a woman walking into the room with a smile as she crayed a tray full of food.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks as he watched the woman sit the tray next to him.

"Where are my manners? My name is Celica A Mercary. I'm the Sister of this church. May I ask your name?" Celica asked him with a wram smile.

"...Naruto." Naruto says as he couldn't remember his last name.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto-kun. Would you like to see the other three that currently lives here?" Celica asks as Naruto nodded his head slowly, causing her to smile and helped him out of the bed and walked to the main room of the church.

* * *

As they closed in to the main room, Naruto hears two voices in the room.

"Onii-chan! Could you play with me today?" A child with blond hair and green eyes ask eargarly.

"Sorry, Jin. I promised Saya I'd take care of her today." A child with blond hair, green eyes and B-Cup breasts sighed at her baby brother.

"But Onii-chan-!" Jin began before he was cut off.

"Jin, what have I told you about brothering Ragna?" Celica asked as she entered the room with Naruto beside her.

"...To not too..." Jin muttered silently as Celica smiled at him.

"Good." Celica saya as she ruffles his hair, while Ragna noticed Naruto beside her.

"Sister? Who is that?" Ragna asked as she looked at Naruto, while Celieca turned towards her with a smile.

"He name is Naruto. He'll be staying with us from now on." Celica introduces him as Ragna amis a smile at Naruto.

"It's nice to meet uou, Naruto-kun. My names Ragna!" Ragna chirppes with a smile, as Naruto smiles st her.

"Nice to meet you, Ragna-chan." Naruto says as Ragna blushed when she heard the 'chan' suffix at the end of her name before he turned towards Jin "And I'm assuming your names Jin right?"

"That's right. How'd you know?" Jin asked as Naruto chuckles.

"I heard you and Ragna-chan talking to one another before the Sister and I walked out here." Naruto answers, as Celica aims him a smile.

'Having Naruto-kun here while change things around here.' Celica thought to herself as she watched the three children interacte with one another, smiling and laughing as they talked.

* * *

It been a few months after Naruto met Celica, Ragna, Jin and Saya. In those few months he consider them a family. Naruto saw Celica as his mother, while he saw Ragna, Jin and Saya as his siblings that he loved and wanted to protect. Naruto was now walking to the church with two buckets full of water.

'Kaa-chan will be pleased when I bring these back for us.' Naruto thought as he looks up at the sky and saw the sun and the clouds move as he watched them 'Today is another beautiful day. Hopefully nothing will happen ti ruin this day.'

Naruto stopped his thoughts when he started to smell smoke and his eyes widen.

'That's...smoke! And it's coming from the curch!' Naruto thought as he drops the buckets and rushed off to the church.

As Naruto neared the church, his eyes widen when he saw a huge fire that took over and he heard the sound of Saya's music box. Not wanting to believe the turth, Naruto walked towards the church and yelled out their names.

"Kaa-chan! Ragna-chan! Saya! Where are you?!" Naruto shouts as he was worried for those three the most.

"*Cough* Naruto...kun..." Naruto's eyes widen when he heard Ragna call out his name weakly.

"Ragna-chan!" Naruto shouts as he rushs over to her side and gently held her head in his hands. He had to gulp down his puke as he saw all the blood on her.

"...It looks like this iss the end for me...*Cough* huh?" Ragna asks with a small smile, as Naruto felt tears began to grow in his eyes.

"Shut up, you idiot! We need to get you treated!" Naruto says in a shaky voice as Ragna shakes her head.

"...Don't *Cough* bother. I have little engry left. *Cough* I was perpared for this fate." Ragna says as she looks up at Naruto weakly with a weak smile "...But know this. No matter whatever happens...I will alwalys love you." With those final words, Ragna has passed away.

"Ragna...chan? Come on, please don't leave me! I need you!" Naruto cries as he lets his tears get to him as he held Ragna close to him.

"...Nii-san..." Naruto eyes went wide when heard heard a fimilar voice.

"Jin! You bastard!" Naruto yells out as he lays Ragna down and rushs at him.

Naruto was hit back and cried out in pain as his back hit against the wall.

"HA HA HA! This is turning out to be a great day for me!" A man laughed as he stood behind Jin.

"Who...the hell are you?" Naruto growled out weakly as the man stares at him.

"Me? My name is none of your concern. All you need to know is that I'll be taking him along with your sister." The man says before he disappered along with Jin, leaving Naruto alone.

Clenching his teeth together, he shouted out to the heavens.

"DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNN IT!" Naruto shouts before darkness took over him, not notcing someone walking towards him.

* * *

As he slowly weaks up, Naruto notices he was staring at the night sky until he heard a voice.

"Finally awake are you, son?" Jubei asked from his spot.

Slowly sitting up, Naruto could bearly see as his eyes were red and puffy from crying as he stares at the cat in front of him.

"...Who are you?" Naruto asked as the cat chuckles.

"Names Jubei. What's yours, son?" Jubei asked as he could tell the pain in the boys voice as he spoke.

"...Naruto."

"I see. Nice name you have their, kid." Jubei says as he watched Naruto get up and walk off causing him to sigh.

'Poor kid.' Jubei though before looking towards the trees "...Are you sure you want me to take care of him, Rachel?"

As soon as he as he spook, a young woman who wore a black and red dress apear in front of him with a sad look as she watched the boy walk off. Her name was Rachel Alucard, the vampire princess.

"Yes. I'm leaving him in your care, Jubei." Rachel answers as Jubei lets out a sigh.

"I'll see what I can do."

From that day forward, Naruto was going to be known as Naruto the Bloodedge.

* * *

Prolouge End

* * *

 **Naruto's Harem: Noel Vermillion, Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, Rachel Alucard, Celica A Mercury, Nine the Phantom, Izanami, Mai Natsumi, Platnium, Litchi Faye Ling and Nu-12**


End file.
